This application is based on Japanese Patent Application 2001-009522, filed on Jan. 18, 2002, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
A) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic music apparatus, and more in detail, relates to an electronic music apparatus that can make a network connection.
B) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is an electronic music apparatus such as an electronic music instrument or the like which can connect to a local area network (LAN) and a wide area network (WAN) such as the Internet.
In the network communication, for example, a protocol such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP) is used for making network communications among each node (electronic music apparatus).
In the network communication based on the TCP/IP, for example, an IP packet consisted of an IP header of 20 bytes in a top part and a data part of maximum 64 Kbytes after the IP header is used.
An IP header part is consisted of a receiver IP address and transmitter IP address, a data length, a type of a higher level protocol (TCP, UDP, etc.), various flags, a check sum, a Time To Live (TTL) value, etc.
The receiver IP address of the IP header part was necessary to be set manually by a user to make a network communication with the TCP/IP in the conventional electronic music apparatus. Also, at the same time, a gateway. address, a domain name, a subnet mask, and other information are necessary to be set on the electronic music apparatus by which the user is about to make network a connection. In this specification, these settings are called just a network configuration.
The above described network configurations are complicated and difficult to be set manually by a user who is unskilled to the network configuration. Especially, in the setting of the IP address or the like, a term is difficult to be understood, and there are many users who do not know what kind of value to be set.
Also, in the case that a common value is necessary to be set in the network, it is intricate to set the common value in all of the electronic music apparatuses in the network manually.
Moreover, in the network of the conventional electronic music apparatuses, it was difficult to prevent illegal or unauthorized accesses to the network.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an electronic music apparatus wherein a network configuration is easily set.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electronic music apparatus the can prevent illegal or unauthorized accesses to a network of a plurality of electronic music apparatuses.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic music apparatus comprising a transmitter that transmits an acquiring request for information about a network configuration to a server via a communication network, a receiver that receives the information about a network configuration from the server, and a setting device that sets up a network configuration of the communication network in accordance with the received information about a network configuration.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic music apparatus comprising a receiver that receives an acquiring request for information about a network configuration from a client via a communication network, a generating device that generates information about a network configuration for supplying to the client in accordance with the received acquiring request for the information about a network configuration, and a transmitter that transmits the generated information about a network configuration to the client.
According to further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an electronic music apparatus comprising a first receiver that receives identifying information for identifying a server from the server via a communication network, an authorizing device that authorizes or rejects an access from the server based on the identifying information for identifying the server, a second receiver that receives operating information for a setting or a file operation from the server when the authorizing device authorizes the access from the server, and a operating device that operates the setting or the file operation in accordance with the received operating information.
According to the present invention, the network configuration can be set easily.
Also, according to the present invention, illegal or unauthorized accesses to the network of the plurality of the electronic music apparatuses can be prevented.